


Jitters

by wonderer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post Ch 125
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderer/pseuds/wonderer
Summary: Kaneki wonders why he doesn't have jitters whenever he's with her.





	Jitters

He used to have jitters on dates. Dates? He corrects himself. One, he only had one. He gives himself a wry smile.

 

He remembers how eager he was to impress, how he memorized all the routes to every nearby bookstore, how he’d rehearsed over and over what he’d say, how he thought himself ready and found he was a wreck when the day came.

 

Since then, he hasn’t given himself the chance to try again. There was no point.

 

Until now.

 

He looks at his companion and she smiles back. Touka is fire and glass. She is mesmerizing. And she is his. He still couldn’t believe she likes him back.

 

Running on tunnels to the rendezvous point isn’t what one would usually call a date, but they just had their first (kiss) sex (he blushes) and Kaneki is a romantic still.

 

He looks at his hands now; there isn’t the slightest tremble. And he wonders why.

 

But when her hands wrap around his, and their fingers entangle, and she gives him that smile, he knows.

 

Because it’s Touka.

 

She who waited for him.

 

She who knows him better than anyone.

 

She who loves him.

 

She who makes the future worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is my first fic on this site but not my first Touken one. If you'd like some more, find me at tumblr, where this fic was originally posted. I'm starbluefloe. 
> 
> Also, does anyone know a good beta? Or if you are, and willing to pull a Katniss, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
